


Missing Pieces

by Hekate1308



Series: Purple Ties [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, Dean can’t believe it. Missing scenes from my "Purple Ties" verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

The first time it happens, Dean can’t believe it.

He has known Captain Novak for a few weeks, and he’ll admit that he’s the most pleasant Alpha he has ever met, by looks as well as by disposition. It’s not going to go further than a few conversations while he’s visiting Jess, of course; Dean is too old, and even if he weren’t, he’d hardly attract someone like the Captain.

But he’s good company.

And yet...

It’s such a beautiful day, and if it weren’t for this call he and Jess would be out riding. He can go for rides of his own, of course, but he has to stay on their grounds then and can’t gallop like he wants to. He needs either an Alpha or a mated omega to accompany him.

Sadly, Jess is not a passionate horsewoman, and he’s beginning to despair of ever getting out today when she suddenly says, “Castiel, do you still ride?”

“When I find the time and someone’s kind enough to lend me a horse.”

“Oh, you can always take one of ours – “

“I could never – “

“No, no, it’s no problem. If you want to, you can go right now – Dean, you did want to take a long ride today, didn’t you?”

He swallows. If he agrees, it might sound like he’s eager to be alone with the captain (he wouldn’t really be against it, but it’s not proper) but then Novak’s blue eyes bore into his and he hears himself say, “Thought you’d never ask.”

And so he ends up showing Captain Novak the surrounding country.

He knows he should be pretty and silent, but he’s very interested in the way things go around here, and he’s only asking questions, so that should be alright, he figures. Plus, Jess knows and has no objections.

Neither has Sam when he steps out to greet them as they return the horses to the stable. Instead, he seems rather happy as he invites Captain Novak for dinner in two days’ time. He accepts and turns to Dean.

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I had a very pleasant afternoon”.

“Me too” he forces out, his throat suddenly feeling tight. He doesn’t understand. Hsi heart is beating fast and something is fluttering around in his stomach.

He feels giddy the whole evening, until he retires to his room and realizes why.

He’s a fool. He can’t – allow himself to develop feelings for Captain Novak. No matter how pleasant his company is.

But whatever ground Captain Novak has gained today, it can easily be remedied. There’s no reason to think their ride will ever be repeated, or that he really enjoyed it as much as he pretended to. After all, he’s Jess’ brother-in-law. Maybe he was just trying to make his old friend happy.

But it does happen again, and again, and soon, all Dean can do is hide his affections and hope no one suspects.

* * *

 

To be honest, the biggest reason he has been looking forward to _Lover’s Vows_ at all is because it improper, so much so that some of their neighbours definitely won’t be there, and he could easily forget all about his disappointment just because Sam and Jess are not interested.

Only that Captain Novak is once again dining with them.

“I would very much like to accompany you, if I may say so.”

“May you?” he mocks him in the tone of a self-assured alpha that he should have forgotten long ago, but Cas – yes, it’s Cas in his mind too often now, he can’t help it – just smiles.

He fears Sam and Jess might be against, but they are suspiciously accommodating.

Unless –

Of course.

He’s so old and unattractive they don’t even suspect. They can’t. No one can’t.

This, he thinks as he and Captain Novak leave the carriage when they arrive at the theatre, is a secret he’ll take to the grave.

No one will ever know what moments like this mean to him, when he can finally understand what it must be like to be courted and cherished.

Mrs. Leeds waves at him from her seat, and he sees a few other noisy omegas stare at them.

Oh well. What can rumours hurt him? He already knows that something else will bring him much more pain, pain that he’ll never be able to show.

After all he’s heard, Miss Demsey seems to be Cas’ obvious choice.

But he’s not with her this evening, he’s with Dean, and he’s not shocked at the contents of the play at all.

“I have to admit, I don’t care much for Agatha’s acting, but my tastes might well be out of date. It has been a long time since I’ve seen a play.”

“I can’t imagine you had much chance, fighting a war and all.”

“I’m certainly glad to be back; there’s certain things I would have hated to miss out on”. Cas’ eyes sparkle; Dean looks away before he can convince himself that he’s talking about them having met.

He forces himself to check his tie. Still purple. He’s still as uncared for as he was when he first donned it on, as he’ll ever be. Captain Novak is just being nice.

If only he could convince his heart of that. 

* * *

 

“Such a nice man, Captain Novak. And did you see him last night with the other Winchester brother? What a gentleman to accompany him.”

Mrs. Leeds never liked Mrs. Talbot very much (indeed, she was one of the few who wholeheartedly congratulated her daughter on leaving home on her own when she was of age) and this opinion is not likely to improve the opinion she has of her.

“Yes, he certainly is a very well-behaved young alpha” she agrees, hoping that her icy tone will discourage Mrs. Talbot from continuing, but of course she has no such luck.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if _Mr. Dean_ noticed it, too.”

 Mr. Dean. She knows Dean abhors being called that, ever since his surprise presentation. Before both he, his brother and Jessica Wicnhester allowed her to use their first anmes, she stuck to Mr. Winchester.

However, she can’t deny that for once Mrs. Talbot seems to be right. She has never seen Dean act the way he acts around Captain Novak.

There’s one difference between her and Mrs. Talbot, though.

For Mrs. Talbot’s, Dean’s affection towards the captain is nothing but a piece of gossip, something to be made fun of and exploited. She disagrees.

No matter how wonderful, no alpha would call that often on any family without a member worth courting.

Captain Novak may allow the attentions of the two young omegas Mrs. Leeds always has had trouble to keep apart, but his eyes always travel towards Dean when he enters the room.

“I do think Captain Novak is looking to settle down with a suitable omega” Mrs. Talbot assures her, stretching the word “suitable” to the breaking point just because she knows she is close to the Winchester family. “And with the offers he has, I wouldn’t be surprised if he were to mate soon.”

A miracle – another thing they agree on.

She has a feeling there’ll be a mating soon.

Only that Mrs. Leeds knows that when it takes place, the participants will surprise Mrs. Talbot and their other narrow-minded neighbours. 

* * *

“Dean”. His mate covers his hand with his own. “It’s going to be fine. My father has given us his blessing; he only wants to meet you.”

“You’re not the one who has to impress someone he’ll live with” Dean mumbles. He isn’t sure if this is the right moment, driving up to Lord Novak’s huge mansion in their carriage, but he’s been thinking about living arrangements ever since they got engaged.

He knows what he’d want, but he’s well aware that it would defy all conventions for an alpha to move to their omega’s homestead; at least Cas is very close to Sam and Jess, so they’ll visit each other all the time.

“What do you mean?” Cas asks. “I assure you, my father has no interest in living in the country.”

Dean can only stare at his mate.

“But aren’t we moving here after the honeymoon?”

“No. I should have spoken to you about it sooner – “ Cas looks away, bashful. “I bought the estate next to Sam’s and Jess’. It has pleasant grounds. I’m certain it will be a good place to live, make new memories”.

Dean already knows Cas wasn’t happy here as a child.

But that he’s ready to move miles and miles from his home, that he wants to stay with him in the country –

He pulls him into a kiss that lasts longer than acceptable, which they only realize when the carriage door is thrown open and a cheerful voice announces, “Cousin, I can already tell the mating has improved your life considerably.”

They break apart, Dean doing his best to hide behind his alpha.

“Balthazar?” Cas asks.

“Of course. We all know your siblings would rather not return to this cheerful house, and I figured you could use someone who actually speaks more than five words an hour for company.”

“Thank you” Cas replies. Balthazar being there will really make things easier, with Dean as nervous as he is.

Cas isn’t. He has done it, he has found the one person in the world who can make him happy, and while he’d be upset if his father were to treat Dean condescendingly, he wouldn’t be too angry, not when they will be in a home of their own very soon.

Balthazar holds out a hand to help Dean out of the carriage, but lets it fall when he sees his face.

“Well, he really found a different one” he comments, stepping away. “I’m Balthazar Roché, I’m Castiel’s cousin, and I also happen to be quite inappropriate, if I believe my dear uncle.”

Dean snorts. “I bet”.

He jumps out of the carriage even before Cas, the presence of another person having given him courage, even if it’s another strange alpha. Oh well. Right now, he suspects nothing can upset him.

They are moving in next to Sam’s and Jess’.

He’ll watch his nephews and nieces grow up, and of course, if they have their own...

But he won’t think about that. It’s unlikely anyway.

He’ll have to wait until they are alone to show Cas just how happy he is with their living arrangement.

“Castiel, this is highly unorthodox.”

Balthazar was right about Lord Novak. He rarely talks, and then only to criticize.

“I find the countryside highly pleasant father, and Dean is very attached to his family.”

“I hardly see what your omegas feelings have to do with the matter – “

“Well, Uncle, it is kind of important that your loved ones are happy, as long as you are capable of that emotion, of course” Balthazar interrupts him cheerfully.

Dean’s loud laughter at that does him no vaforus with his father-in-law.

“I like your cousin” he assures Cas that night.

“I am not surprised. You are both highly unconventional.”

He gives his alpha a small shove. “You like me that way."

“Do you want me to show you how much?”

Dean could protest that they are staying in his father's house (using one guest room, to the obvious disapproval of Lord Novak) but he can't bring himself to.

* * *

“I can’t believe it” he groans. Cas is massaging his lower back and he relaxes against his mate as far as he can, his bulging stomach making it difficult.

“I should have warned you before we mated that our family is very fertile.”

There’s a smugness in Cas voice that makes him grumble, “Typical alpha” before continuing, “I mean, another child, and that at my age...”

“You’re irresistible” Cas interrupts him, kissing his neck.

Sometimes, Dean wonders if the servants gossip about the bedroom they share instead of occupying separate ones.

“You’re not so bad yourself” he mutters, “But I’m telling you, we’ll have to be more careful. I’m not having another child with you.”

Cas laughs, softly, happily, and Dean joins him. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do like my Jane Austen allusions.


End file.
